Final Fantasy: Moments
by Spyder Z
Summary: Several Scenes adding "Personality" to the Final Fantasy I Story. Not likely to be a complete telling.
1. Intro

_The world is veiled in Darkness..._

*In a Whisper*

Pssst... Owain. Owain, Hey, look at me...

_The Wind Stops..._

*Angry Whisper*

Gerad! Quiet Down! Some of us are trying to learn here...

_The Sea is Wild..._

*Tired Whisper*

Don't engage him Sarina... it only encourages him...

_And the Earth begins to Rot..._

*Quiet Whisper*

Yeah, because ignoring him works sooo well Argus.

_And still we wait..._

*Chuckling Whisper*

Whatever Homac. You're just jealous.

_Our hope... A Prophecy..._

*Angry Whisper*

Duane, you're going to get me in trouble again!

*Not a Whisper*

Ahem! Mr. Drogan. Since you're so eager to speak, would you care to recite the prophecy to the class.

Shooting a glare at Duane, as Gerad chuckles, Owain recites.

_When the world is in Darkness, Four Warriors will come..._

*Sideways whisper*

You hear that, Warriors, not Warriesses, sounds like you're out of luck Sarina.

*Angry Proclimation*

That will be enough! Since you all seem too riled up for lessons today, why don't we move into practical weapon applications.

*Glares and Groans from all*

Hey, I like swords better than...

Shut up Argus...


	2. Character Select

_We are gathered here today to celebrate the accomplishments of our students..._

This is a load of bull. I can fight just as well as Owain. Hell, give me a knife and he's not even got a chance...

_While many talented individuals have come forth, only these four have shown the potential to carry the burden of destiny upon their shoulders..._

And you, I've seen your magic. Homac's lucky he doesn't catch his robes on fire while he's casting a Fog spell...

_So it is with great honor that I bestow upon these young warriors..._

Warriors... how can a girl be a warrior... Sure Sarina has a way with healing magic, but so do you...

_The Four Elemental Orbs handed down through the Generations... Once lit from within their light has been extinguished long ago..._

Uh, Gerad, You didn't say anything about Argus. I was getting a kick out of your spiteful ranting.

_Now they hold only Hope. A Hope that these four young champions can push back the Darkness... and bring light once more to the Orbs, and to our World._

Shut up Duane. Let's get out of here.

_Come forth Argus Sasuun, Knight of the Swords, Fighter for Justice, and take the Fire Orb._

_Come forth Owain Drogan, Master of the Fist, Martial of Law, and take the Water Orb. _

_Come forth Sarina Elia, Holy Wizard, White Mage to Hope, and take the Air Orb._

_Come forth Homac Gilles, Wizard of the Elements, Black Magician, and take the Earth Orb._

_You four carry the last desperate gasp of our world. It is not lightly that this burden is lain upon your shoulders. And it will not be lightly that you succeed. Now go Warriors of Light and bear the weight of destiny with pride._


	3. Begin

"Well guys, this is it." Argus said to himself. Looking around, he wasn't so sure that "Destiny" as much as "Convenience" had landed them on Corneria's Shores. It wasn't like there were too many other port cities of this size. At least none that he knew of. And why the "Warriors of Light" were travelling with a trade ship, and no real destination of their own was beyond him. "Destiny" their teachers had told them, "is an unpredictable force. Just let Fate guide you." they were told, before being hastily handed a small sack of gold and being shuffled aboard the Highwind.

Owain had already begun to start unloading some of the ship's wares with the rest of the crew, while Sarina and Homac were down below gathering their things. Travelling light had its advantages... though this wouldn't be one of them he chuckled to himself as he began assisting Owain and the rest of the crew.

* * *

><p>"You know... we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't insisted on sneaking aboard." Duane fussed at Gerad.<p>

"Shush", I've got a plan, Gerad replied sneaking around the crates to get a better look across the hold.

Duane sighed. He had very little hope that whatever Gerad was planning would end up with both of them leaving the boat unchallenged. He had been surprised that they made it this far. Though he figured that had more to do with the understaffing of the crew than anything else. Times were hard all around, and even the trade ships travelled light.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." Gerad started, coming back to their piles of blankets scavenged from the hold. Some of which he was quite sure were meant to have been burned at some point. Gerad had said it was better than sleeping on the floor... he wasn't quite convinced. "We're going to wait until the crew heads back topside with their next round of freight, and we're going to follow them, each of us carrying a crate. There's all kinds of people helping unload, they'll assume we're part of the dock helpers."

Duane just stared. Flabbergasted. Not only was it ballsy but it was ridiculous. "Annnnd no one's going to wonder how we got through the ship, and past all the people already helping without anyone noticing us until now? Have you completely lost your mind!"

"Hey, if you've got any better ideas, feel free to try them out. They're coming back, get ready." Gerad replied grabbing his things, and shuffling around towards the front of the freight.

Sighing, he gathered his things and followed after. This was already off to a great start...


End file.
